deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Steel (Reboot)
Max Steel is a hero who started off when Max McGrath meets Steel due to N-Tek trying to contain his turbo energy. The two became good friends at the end. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ben 10 VS Max Steel * Hiro Takichiho and Baymax vs Max Steel * Iron Man vs Max Steel (Abandoned) * Rex Salazar vs. Max Steel Possible Opponents *Blue Beetle (DC) *Jim Lake Jr. (Trollhunters) *Geo Stelar Forms Turbo Base: * Turbo Base Mode, also known as the Steel Suit, is Max's and Steel's first form that was created when Steel first linked with Max. Turbo Strength: * Approximately three times as big as Base Mode, and packing a punch, this Turbo Mode is a heavy-hitter. Turbo Flight: * Turbo Flight Mode allows Max, and Steel, to fly through the sky using T.U.R.B.O Energy. Turbo Scuba: * It has flippers for feet, and a slick, more aerodynamic form to swim faster in the water. Turbo Speed: * Steel created the Turbo Speed Mode, which is the fastest Turbo Mode in Max Steel's arsenal, allowing him to have super-sonic speed, making Max faster than any villain. It minimizes delay and maximizes intervention time, but requires vast amounts of T.U.R.B.O Energy. Turbo Stealth: * This mode makes Max invisible wherever he goes, and also, new abilities are applied, like shock absorbers in the sole of foot, making Max virtually unable to be noticed by villains. Turbo Cannon: * It is a large and sturdy mode similiar to Turbo Strength Mode, that when charged with T.U.R.B.O Energy, can launch itself at enemies, doing extremely heavy damages. Turbo Clone: * This mode is very similiar to the determined mode, the difference, is that they have a blue tint. Differrent of the other modes, this one requires a lot of T.U.R.B.O Energy, and extreme concentration to control it, otherwise, the clones will be undone. Turbo Super: * Different of the previous modes, Max hates this mode, but Steel absolutely loves it. This mode is based in the superheroes of the comics that Steel were obsessed on, hence the cape, and the "ridiculous" looking. Turbo Heat: * This mode is very bulky and large, similiar to other modes in the arsenal. With this mode, Max Steel is able to convert his T.U.R.B.O Energy into scorching fire. Turbo Rocket: * This mode is one of the most powerful of the arsenal, even able to defeat Makino. With this mode, Steel is able to reconfigure the SteelSuit to a improved version, more powerful, and upgraded with two cannons, each of them, able to launch varied T.U.R.B.O Energy blasts. Turbo Spike: * Max gets ninja-like abilities, and two black and long whips that have turbofied spikes, which can be used to climb walls, or even to destroy Makino Ships. Turbo Nova: * Armed with three powerful cannons, Maxcan easly defeat his enemies by only launching a powerful and Turbofied shot in them. Turbo Titan: * Like another powerful Modes of Max Steel, this one consumes a lot of T.U.R.B.O Energy and makes Max feel exhausted. Turbo Mimic: * Mimic Mode allows Steel to create his own versions of Max's Turbo Modes, at the cost of more T.U.R.B.O Energy. But overusing this mode makes Max & Steel unable to change modes. Arsenal Max also has access to a large arsenal of weapons and vehicles, all of them built by N-Tek's genius, Berto. The weapons were previously charged by C.Y.T.R.O. Weapons: * Turbo Blaster: Created by Berto for field use and carried by Berto's robot C.Y.T.R.O.. * Turbo Sword: A very powerful sowrd that has a blade made of pure T.U.R.B.O. Energy, able to cut through most metals. It is also the most powerful weapon existing on Earth, as proven in Live by the Sword. * Turbo Lash: Similar to Turbo Sword but instead of blade, it has a whip made from T.U.R.B.O. Energy. * Turbo Drills: This weapon was able to break into almost anything, but since it is too heavy for the Turbo Base Mode, Max needs his Turbo Strength Mode to do it. * Turbo Star (temporarily): A powerful weapon that originally would have been used against Makino. It was divided into three parts, which were hidden in different locations. The first part was in the ocean near the N-Tek's submarine base, the second on the abandoned mines of Copper Canyon, and the third and last on N-Tek's base in the Artic. Vehicles: * Turbo Cycle: A very fast cycle that can defy the laws of physics with impressive maneuvers. * Turbo Car: This vehicle was once owned by Vin & Dwayne prior to Berto's modification. The Turbo Car was equipped with missile launcher, high speed, Auto-GPS, advanced N-Tek communication & Stealth mode. * Turbo Jet: A vehicle which is controlled by T.J. (artificial intelligence), equipped with many incredible weapons: such as Turbo pulso guns, wing blades, and an aqua mode, among others. Weaknesses: * If Max is separated from Steel, he can get stuck in a specific Turbo Mode, which can be bad depending the occasion. For example, in Turbo Deep Star Sea, Max got stuck in Turbo Scuba Mode, which made it very difficult to defeat Metal Elementor and the other Ultralinks, since the mode doesn't have super-strength or any special attribute other than its underwater capabilities, such as swimming at high speed. * if Max is separated from Steel for more than 8 hours, Max will overload with T.U.R.B.O. Energy and then will explode, causing his death. Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Half Human Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Duos Category:Combatants that can transform Category:TV combatants Category:Max Steel Characters Category:Superheroes